Karakuri Burst 卍
by Mr.Luu
Summary: Basada en la canción Karakuri Burst. Rin y Len son dos pequeños hermanos que luego ambos son secuestrados, los dos por distintos caminos. Rin se va con los malos, haciendo que ella les sucedan cosas algo raras. Len, en cambio se lo llevaron los buenos, a el no le harán daño, si no, que, pedirán que acabe con esta guerra que hay entre los malos y los buenos. ¿El destino los unirá?
1. Chapter 1

Ojala que les guste n.n (Agregare incesto pero aún no, aguárdense pillos ¬u¬)

Esa niña… La hemos observado durante años y hemos visto sus habilidades… En un futuro necesitaremos a alguien como ella que sepa manejar las pistolas de esa manera… La quiero, la quiero en mi ejército. ¡Es una decisión! – Dijo una peliverde con tono poco amable.

Pero señoría… Ella tiene un hermano… ¿Qué haremos con él? - Dijo uno de sus soldados.

Hemos observado bien… Mis equipos son los mejores… Captaron que el ejercito de los buenos también quieren llevársela. No permitiremos eso, la quiero hoy, en mis manos. – Dijo la peliverde con voz decisiva.

Si señoría.

~ Lejos, en un hogar de Vocaloid City ~

¡Len!, ¡no hagas eso! – Dijo una pequeña rubia.

¡Ya Rin!, ¡Aprende a perder! – Dijo un pequeño ojiazul.

¡Bakka! –La rubia soltó el mando de un video juego con mucha fuerza lanzándolo al piso-

Oye… Es solo un juego… -Dijo el ojiazul algo asustado-

Nos separamos y por eso nos fue mal. ¿Recuerdas?, siempre juntos ¿O a caso lo olvidaste? – La pequeña rubia fue corriendo y llorando a su habitación-

¡Rin! –El ojiazul la siguió a toda velocidad pero no llego justo a tiempo-

Len… Promete que jamás, si fuera un video juego, o demás cosas… Jamás, jamás nos separaremos… -Dijo la pequeña rubia abriendo la puerta y secando algunas de sus lagrimas-

Rin… Nunca permitiré… -El ojiazul alzo la mirada y noto a una persona detrás de Rin-

¿Quién es usted? –Dijo el pequeño atemorizado-

-El sujeto jalo a Rin llevándosela pero Len le cogió la mano a Rin-

¡Rin! –Dijo el pequeño llorando-

¡Len! ¡No permitas que me lleven!

¡Jamás Rin! –El pequeño intervino en el camino del soldado haciendo que este se enfureciera y le cortó el ojo derecho-

-Len se retorcía del dolor mientras con su otro ojo alcanzaba a ver como se llevaban a su hermana-

¡Len! –Rin corrió hacia Len y lo abrazo-

-El soldado no quería hacerlo pero le cortó el ojo izquierdo a Rin haciendo que esta caiga al suelo, el soldado la cargo y se la llevo finalmente-


	2. Capitulo 2 ¿Triste o enojado?

Ok, el review que me llego me hizo notar que la cague un poquito mucho u.u Bueno, las más sinceras disculpas u.u bueno desde ya.

Disclaimer: Vocaloid no es mío, le pertenece a Yamaha.

Rin POV:

No sabía a dónde iba, con quién iba, a donde me llevaban… pero por sobre todo… ¿Por qué a mí? Mi ojo sangraba demasiado y no podía dejar de llorar, parece que eso le molesto al soldado así que solo me vendo la boca y me ignoro.

Parecía que íbamos en un vehículo porque íbamos demasiado rápido. Muchas preguntas cruzaban por mi cabeza, entre ellas; ¿Y Len? ¿Volveré a verlo? No podía dejar de pensar en Len… A él también le hirieron un ojo, sin embargo, él se quedo solo en casa… Len… Cuídate mucho, por favor.

Len POV:

Débil, soy un idiota… Cuando observe desde el suelo que se llevaban a mi hermana, no pude hacer nada ya que soy un estúpido débil, ¡¿Por qué se la llevaron a ella?! ¡¿Por qué no a mi?! Sentía como si una parte de mi vida se fuera… y lo que más me hería, es que no pude hacer nada para detenerlo… No sabía como estaba, triste o enojado conmigo mismo… De nada servía pensar en eso. Me levante como pude y al botiquín de primeros auxilios a buscar vendas para mi ojo. Cuando termine de vendarlo, me observe en el espejo del baño, vi para a un costado a un alto peliazul detrás de mí, creía que era una ilusión, así que solo ignore eso. Salí del baño y ahí estaba, una persona alta, peliazul, mirada sería y estaba observándome.

-¿Ya se la han llevado?- Dijo ese extraño.

-¿De… de que hablas? ¿Quién eres?-Dije algo asustado.

-¿Tu hermana? ¿Dónde está? ¿Qué le ocurrió a tu ojo?-Dijo con un tono demasiado serio-

-¡No te responderé esas preguntas hasta que me digas quién eres!- Grite con lagrimas en mis ojos.

-Kaito Shion, jefe de los Nazi. Len, vengo por ti, te necesito para un futuro mejor- Dijo con tono serio de nuevo-

-¿Por mi? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Quiénes son los Nazi? ¿Por qué me necesitan a mí? ¡¿Ustedes se llevaron a Rin?!- Dije tomando al tal "Kaito" De su ropa (Len era pequeño aún, no le llegaba al cuello a Kaito).

Notas de la autora: Heeey o/ De nuevo mil disculpas u.u No entro el dialogo de Kaito ¬¬ Así que lo continuare después. Si hay algo malo, por favor dejen Reviews.


	3. Capitulo 3 - Reset

Hola, nomas les dejaré un aviso cortito, no sé qué mierda hicieron los del teléfono, que creo que toaron algo de mi precioso internet, ocasionando que internet se valla u.u, pero tengo un modem inalámbrico, así que voy a hacer lo que pueda para seguir con el fic c: Saludos

Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece, le pertenece a Yamaha.

En el capitulo anterior:

Len POV:

-¿Por mi? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Quiénes son los Nazi? ¿Por qué me necesitan a mí? ¡¿Ustedes se llevaron a Rin?!- Dije tomando al tal "Kaito" De su ropa.

-¡Cálmate pequeño! ¡No vengo a hacerte daño! ¡Jamás nos llevaríamos a tu hermana sin su autorización, no somos así! – Dijo algo alterado "Kaito".

-Que… ¿Qué le hicieron a mi hermana?- Solté a Kaito de su ropa y mire al suelo-

-Se la llevaron, los malos. Ellos saben que los hemos estado vigilando para que formen parte de nuestro ejército Nazi, de seguro vieron las habilidades de tu hermana y se la llevaron. No sé qué locuras le harán… Pero Len, debes ser valiente y continuar, algún día la encontraras, mientras tanto ¿Qué tal si te unes a mi ejercito?- Dijo Kaito.

-No… no sé como continuar sin Rin… ella… es mi mundo… ella me da fuerzas… -Dije ya llorando-

-Len, utiliza esa fuerza que te da para cosas buenas, acabemos con los malos recuperemos a tu hermana y te largas de mi ejercito, ¿Qué dices?

-De… De acuerdo- Limpie mis lagrimas y observe a Kaito, pero no podía dejar de pensarla… ¿Dónde está? ¿Qué será de mi Rin?...-

Rin POV:

Parece que he llegado a mi destino, el vehículo se detuvo de una manera muy torpe, haciendo que cayera encima de ese señor que me quito un ojo. Este me cargo y me llevo hacía un lugar que parecía como un ejército… Una fuerza militar… Había muchos hombres y pocas mujeres, solo eso lograba ver con mi ojo derecho. No sabía a dónde me llevaban… yo… solo… quería volver con Len.

-¡¿Qué le hiciste?!- Dijo una peliverde corriendo hacía el soldado que me cargaba-

-Hice lo que me pidió, tomar medidas suficientes para que su hermano se aleje de ella- Dijo el soldado-

-Tonto, ¡No ves que es una niña!- Dijo esa peliverde cargándome-

-U-usted… ¿Quién es?- Dije muy asustada mirando a la peliverde de reojo-

-Hola Rin, soy Miku, y este es tu nuevo hogar- Dijo esa "Miku" sonriéndome.

-¿De qué hablas? ¡Mi hogar esta con Len!- Al terminar esa frase, le mordí la mano haciendo que me soltara, y huí lo más rápido que pude-

Miku POV:

-Esta chiquilla me traerá más trabajo de lo que creí… ¡Soldados, atrápenla y llévenle a la sala de reseteo!- Dije sonriendo y acariciando mi mano-

-¡Si señora!- Dijeron unos soldados al unisonó-

Rin POV:

Veía cosas horribles, niñas encerradas, madres llorando, personas muertas… Quería salir de ese lugar, encontré una puerta abierta, entonces me dirigí hacía ella. Pero parecía que mi suerte iba de mal en peor, unos soldados me atraparon y me ataron… Pero no me llevaron a la sala donde estaba antes, me llevaron a una sala llena de maquinas y me acostaron en una camilla, y allí estaba ella… esa Miku, solo sentí que me ponían algo en mi cabeza, al instante de eso, me perdí.

Miku POV:

-Perfecto, salgan de aquí, no quiero que despierte y se sorprenda con sus horribles caras- Dije a los soldados.

-Si señora- Dijeron al unisonó y se fueron-

Solo quedan minutos para que Rin se resetee, y cuando lo haga, no recordara absolutamente nada.

Luego de unos minutos, la máquina de reseteo sonó, marcando que la pequeña ya estaba lista. Le quite la maquina a Rin y vi como abría sus ojos.

Rin POV:

Abrí mis ojos, tratando de creer que todo lo que paso era un sueño… Pero no lo era, allí estaba esa Miku, solo… Solo se me ocurrió decirle

-¡¿Qué me hiciste tonta?! ¡Len, sálvame!

Miku POV:

¿Cómo? ¿Cómo la máquina de reseteo pudo fallarme? Solo le inyecte a Rin una anestesia y probé de nuevo la maquina. Pasaron varias veces ya, 5 contando. Siempre antes del reseteo decía "Len, sálvame", pero no me causaba nada, solo esperaba que esta vez funcionaba. Cuando abrió sus ojos de nuevo…

-¿Rin, como estas?- Dije mirándola a los ojos y tocando su frente-

-¿Rin? ¿Ese es mi nombre?

TARAAAN SUPENSO. Por cierto, el reseteo es cuando le borran la memoria a alguien c:


	4. Capitulo 4 - Destinos separados

Bueno, aún estoy sin internet -.- pero no los dejare sin el fic, no es escusa. Por cierto, Rin y Len aun tienen 10. ¿Cómo lo subí? Magia. Ok, continuemos:

Disclaimer: Vocaloid no es mío, le pertenece a Yamaha. (Si fuera mio Argentina no sería lo mismo)

Miku POV:

Dio resultado, la mocosa no recuerda nada, era hora de hacer lo que correspondía, hacer de ella una asesina. Dentro de unos años seguro sería una más de mis muñecas asesinas.

-Si Rin, ven vamos a pasear –Extendí mi mano hacía la pequeña para que tome confianza en mí-

-¿Pasear?... Bu-bueno… Como quieras… -Dijo algo tímida, sin embargo tomo mi mano-

La lleve fuera de la sala de reseteo, era hora de llevarla a la sala de Karakuri's (Personas que siguen ordenes ciegamente).

-¿A-a donde vamos? –Tomo mi mano fuertemente y se escondió detrás mio-

-No te asustes, ya llegamos, adelante, pasa –Empuje a Rin hacía adelante-

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Necesitas curarme de algo? ¿Por qué la camilla? Me siento bien…

-¿De veras? Pero Rin… -Saque una anestesia y la inyecte, luego de eso me acerque a su oído- Yo te siento mal. –Se durmió en mis brazos y la acosté en mi camilla, y le conecte los cables-. –Es hora, quiero a ella hecha una Karakuri en este mismo momento –Le dije a uno de mis soldados que operaba muy bien la maquina. Este la acciono-

-¿Cuánto tarda? –Dije algo impaciente-

-35 minutos señora. –Dijo el soldado-

-No me moveré de aquí hasta verla despertar.

~ Casa de los Kagamine ~

Kaito POV:

Pobre Len… Se llevaron a la única persona que amaba en este mundo… Solo termino de afirmar que se unía a mi ejercito y subió a su habitación, van 15 minutos ya… Hasta que decidió bajar.

-Len…

-Dime Kaito, ¿Qué posibilidades hay de que Rin siga con vida?

-Len… Las posibilidades son pocas…

Len POV:

-Len… Las posibilidades son pocas…

Al escuchar eso… Tenía ganas de gritar con tanto enojo… Rin… Perdóname… Juro que los exterminare… Hasta que logre vengarte… Los venceré por ti Rin… No te olvidare…

Me dirigí hasta el baño, solté mi cabello y lo peine tal y como estaba el de Rin antes de que se marchara. Mi ojo no dejaba de doler y no podía vivir con ese dolor… Fui hacía mi habitación y abrí el baul de juguetes, busque un parche pirata que tenía y me lo puse en mi ojo herido. Volví con Kaito… Suerte que tenía fueras para hablar.

-Kaito, estoy listo.

Luego de esto Kaito me contempló y luego me llevo en un vehículo.

Esto no es un adiós Rin. Pronto nos veremos.

Miku POV:

-¿Ya esta lista?

-Adelante señora- Dijo el soldado abriendo la puerta de la habitación-

Entre a la habitación y note algo, Rin estaba despierta, pero su mirada cambio, sus ojos eran rojos, un rojo carmesí podría decir, y tenía una sonrisa que demostraba maldad.

-Rin… ¿Estas lista? –Me acerque a ella y le desconecte los cables-

Rin POV

Matar. Tenía sed de sangre, sed de asesinar personas y escuchar sus gritos pidiendo piedad, que como siempre, son inútiles. Al escuchar la voz de mi maestra sonreí, me agradaba escucharla.

-Maestra –Me senté y me incline hacía ella-

-Rin, has estado suficiente tiempo descansando, es hora de que entrenes, necesitare que estés lista para lo que se viene. –Dijo contemplándome-

-Entrenare lo más duro posible para convertirme en su asesina preferida. Lo prometo. ¿Contra quién batallaremos? –Dije con algo de curiosidad-

-Los Nazi… Esos idiotas quieren acabar con nosotros… No lo lograran, contigo y mi ejercito tengo todo para derrotarlos, Rin ¿Te unes a la batalla? –Dijo sonriendo-

–Acepto su propuesta.- Dije mirándola a los ojos y dedicándole mi típica sonrisa-.

No podía esperar a esa batalla, seguro sería más que grande. Asesinare a muchas personas y esa es la parte que me agrada más, pero si no sabía cuando iba a ser, mejor.

-Maestra… Soy demasiado pequeña aún, prometo que si me da algunos años, matare a todos los Nazi y ganaremos esta batalla. –Le dije algo sería-

-No te preocupes, años tendrás, la batalla no será justo ahora, por eso te busque en este instante Rin, para entrenarte lo más duro posible para que cuando llegue el momento, estés lista. –Dijo con astucia-.

-Perfecto… Ahora si me da permiso, me marchare a la sala de entrenamiento –Dije observándola-

-Puedes ir, pero no te olvides de esto –Me lanzo una pistola y enseguida la tome-

-Gracias, maestra –Le hice una reverencia y fui a la sala de entrenamiento-. No puedo esperar a ver a esos nazi derrotados… Quiero asesinarlos con mis propias manos y que su sangre corra por toda la ciudad.

Len POV:

El lugar a donde llegamos era algo agradable como para un ejército, lo que más me sorprendía fue al bajar del vehículo, también vi a un niño como de mi edad… No soy el único.

-Kaito ¿Cómo piensas que sea más fuerte? –Dije con mucha curiosidad-

-Len, hemos visto que tienes cierta habilidad con las katanas, eso nos sirve, manejaras una, te entrenaras durante unos años y luego lucharas. No pienses que te haré luchar a tan temprana edad –Dijo sonriéndome-

Es cierto… No sé cómo pero se manejar muy bien katanas… Solo espero que esa habilidad se haga más y más fuerte.

-De acuerdo, ¿Empiezo ahora? –Dije bostezando-

-No, te llevaré a tu habitación, así estarás listo para mañana, haz pasado por mucho hoy, mañana estarás listo, mientras tanto, descansa Len –Dijo con tono agradable-

-Gracias Kaito- Dije algo deprimido-

No puedo dejar de pensar en Rin… No entiendo como Kaito pretende que duerma… Rin… No puedo creer que este muerta…

Luego de unos minutos entre a mi habitación y Kaito cerró la puerta, me acosté y me relaje en la cama que había allí, era cómoda, pero no podía dormirme, no sabiendo que perdí a Rin… Para siempre…

Me quede recordando momentos de los dos durante unos minutos, salieron varías lagrimas, luego de eso cerré mis ojos y por fin pude dormir.


	5. Capitulo 5 - ¡La hora ha llegado!

Notas de la autora: Heeey, tengo internet *u* Descargue más de 10 anime, música vocaloid y mangas ewe. Okey seguiré con el fic, pero antes las invito a unirse: VocaloidCordoba?ref=hl Ay porfis únanse nwn hasta ahora soy la única admin .n.

Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece, le pertenece a Yamaha.

Rin POV:

Entrenar, entrenar y entrenar. Es en lo único que pensaba, claro y ansiaba porque el día llegue… El día de la derrota de los nazi. Ansiaba escuchar sus gritos pidiendo piedad, arrastrándose en el suelo, probar su sangre, y sobre todo, exterminarlos.

No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado, no me interesa tampoco, solo espero el día que mi Sensei entre por la puerta de mi habitación y diga que es hora de la batalla. Ya estaba lista para acabarlos uno por uno. Notaba que desde que llegue estaba más alta, seguro ya habrán pasado unos 4 años o más… Me preparaba para ir a dormir, despertar y seguir entrenando. Sé que soy fuerte, pero ahora, quiero llegar hasta el punto máximo de mi fuerza. No tengo ninguna debilidad, solo dolores de cabeza estúpidos, que me traen imágenes algo extrañas, no me interesan en lo más mínimo. Yo no soy débil, ¡Acabare con los nazi!

Len POV:

4 años… 4 malditos años. No recuerdo nada de lo que paso, pero sé porque estoy aquí. Exterminar a las Karakuri's, los malos, acabar con ellos para que el mundo vuelva a ser pacifico. Hay cambios notables en mí… No soy el mismo de antes… Mi seriedad aumento bastante… Se podría decir que soy completamente serio.

Decir que entrene duro es poco. Entrene demasiado estos 4 años, lo suficiente como para acabar con ellos con un solo movimiento de mi katana. Protegeré este mundo hasta el final, luchare hasta la muerte para luego ser quien fui, y recuperar mis recuerdos. Ahora debo dormir, ya que, mañana, mi entrenamiento continuara… No se saldrán con la suya.

Miku POV:

Rayos… ¡No quiero esperar más! Tengo más de 100 Karakuri's, todas entrenadas y con la edad suficiente para acabarlos. Es hora, dominare este estúpido mundo, solo habrán asesinatos, matanzas y peleas. Es hora de un nuevo mundo…

¡Soldado! –Grite con seriedad-

-Señora, ¿Qué necesita? –Dijo con amabilidad- (Idiota).

-Avísales a todas mis Karakuri's, mañana atacaremos… al anochecer –Sonreí –

-A sus ordenes señora –Se retiro hacía el dormitorio de mis Karakuri's-

Prepárense, idiotas, esta guerra comenzará.

Rin POV:

-Karakuri's, mañana atacaremos al amanecer- Escuche de un soldado-

Genial… ¡Llego la hora! –Fui hacía mi ropero-. Ya tenía la ropa para ese día un kimono rasgado y mi perfecta arma de fuego. Mi cabello recogido con un rodete y mi flequillo al revés.

Ota vez, termine de peinarme y me mire al espejo, al instante que me miré vinieron esos estúpidos dolores de cabeza, me retorcí en el suelo por unos instantes, luego me sostuve de la mesa y me levante.

Basta, ¡Tontos dolores! ¡Desaparezcan de mí! –Sonó la campana que anunciaba las 20:00 sonó. Es hora. –Me retire de mi habitación y fui directo hacía Sensei-.

Miku POV:

No me sorprendía que Rin fuera la primera en llegar, no es una karakuri normal, tiene mucho entusiasmo y eso es lo que más me gusta de ella. Llego hacía a mí y se inclino. De tan solo recordar lo que le hice hace años sonreía mostrando alegría y que mis planes se estaban por cumplir.

-Rin, ve por ellos, sin piedad- Dije sonriendo -

-Si, Sensei. –Apenas escuche eso la perdí de vista-

Rin, hará que ganaremos la batalla. Alce la vista y estaban las demás Karakuri's.

-¡No dejen ni un solo Nazi con vida! ¡Terminen con toda vida humana en este planeta!

Todas se fueron al terminar esa oración. Este batalla… Es mía.

Rin POV:

Me centre en el medio de la ciudad… Por ahora estaba sola… Sentía que ya no podía este impulso, me dirigí hasta la ciudad más cercana y ahí encontré a niños que estaban apunto de marcharse.

-¿Ya se van? Es muy temprano, quédense. –Sonreí malvadamente-

Voltearon y me vieron atemorizados, eso no provocó mas que una risa. Pateticos miedosos corrí hacía ellos los golpee y luego les dispare.

-Dos en uno- Me acerque a uno de ellos y le di otro balazo- Esto hizo que me mancharan con sangre-

Me lamí el rostro, delicioso… Sangre humana… Seguro la de los nazi debe saber aun mejor. Alce mi rostro y note que no estaba sola, también habían más de mi grupo ya asesinando a humanos tontos.

¡Hora de seguir mi camino!

Kaito POV:

¡Rayos! Esa idiota.

-Tome el comunicador- -Atención soldados, todos prepárense y salgan a luchar, ¡Es hora!

Len POV:

Termine de escuchar el mensaje de Kaito y fui por mi uniforme militas y mi katana favorita, solté mi cabello y coloque mi flequillo a un costado.

¡Amigos, hoy terminaremos con esas Karakuri's! –Les dije a los que se marchaban hacía la ciudad junto ami-

-¡Sí! –Dijeron al unisonó mientras se separaban-

Era lógico eso, seguro en algún momento nos íbamos a reunir.

Apenas salimos a la ciudad, notamos destrozos, personas en el suelo, derramando sangre, otras pidiendo ayuda, otras llorando… un verdadero horror.

No había que centrarse en eso, sentí el ruido de un disparo cerca de mí y fui a ese punto.

¡La vi, una karakuri, terminaré con ella! –Me acerque a ella pero cuando lo note ya no estaba-

Rin POV:

¡Sangre, sangre,sangre! Genial, a esta humana se le acabo. Arroje a la persona que tenía al suelo cuando sentí que había alguien detrás de mí, no una compañera, estaba segura de eso, salte y me subí al techo de un hogar. Cuando observe, noté que era un nazi, por su uniforme y ese símbolo. Mi primera víctima nazi, es un afortunado.

-Oye tu ¿A quién buscas?

-¡Maldita Karakuri! ¡Se valiente y enfréntate a mí! –Dijo apuntándome con una Katana-

-Jajaja, idiota, no podrás vencerme con eso. –Baje del techo y me puse a una distancia de el-

-No conoces el poder de mi katana, no dirás lo mismo cuando te atraviese –Dijo sonriendo-

-Hmp. ¡No me vencerás! ¡Derrotare a los nazi sea lo último que haga! –Me acerque hacía el corriendo-

Len POV:

Vi que esa Karakuri se acercaba hacía mi levante mi katana señalando que estaba listo, pero algo sucedió… Estando a unos pasos ante mi ella cayó al suelo… No sé qué le sucedía, no me interesaba saberlo, si estaba enferma, le dejaría que se muera así, humillada por eso.

-Oye… -Escuche una voz inocente-

Rin POV:

Otra vez… cuando lo vi de cerca a ese nazi… Otra vez esos dolores… Pero más fuertes… Solo quería hacerle una pregunta…

-Oye… -Dije con tono demasiado amable-

¿Qué rayos? –Me miro con curiosidad-

-¿Quién soy?... ¿Puedes decírmelo?...

Se puso algo interesante ¿Verdad? Nwn


	6. Capitulo 6 - Reencuentro

Continuamos, bueno, como verán, hace unos días Yamaha elimino a Galaco. Me pareció muy mal lo que hicieron con ella… pero quien soy para quejarme… le haré un pequeño homenaje a ella en este fic, no sé en qué capitulo, pero Galaco saldrá. Descansa en paz Galaco, tu carrera acabo fuiste una hermosa cantante.

Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece, le pertenece a Yamaha.

Len POV:

-¿Quién soy?.. ¿Puedes decirme?

El tan solo escucharla decir esa frase pensaba que era una trampa, una buena oportunidad para que ella termine conmigo. No confiaría jamás en una Karakuri… pero, algo en ella me hizo cambiar de opinión… esa mirada… no era una mirada cualquiera… demostraba tristeza, quizá el intento de recordar algo. No podía dejar de contemplarla, peor humillación para una Karakuri no existe… se arrodillo frente al enemigo preguntado… algo… extraño… se supone que tiene que saber quién es, las Karakuris son mujeres que buscan exterminarnos y apoderarse de la ciudad, o del mundo quizá… ¿A caso no se lo dijeron? …

Las coincidencias nunca pueden ocurrir… ahora todos estamos separados en negro y blanco. Esta batalla se planeo desde el inicio, si tan solo el chasquido de mi mano izquierda da la orden, hay que hacerlo.

Entre mis pensamientos, noté que esa maldita Karakuri ya estaba parada a unos metros de mí y dándome la espalda.

Aquí yo vine a cazar para exterminar el mal.

-Escucha, no hay salida… -Baje mi katana- La basura no debe existir.

Noté que seguía de espaldas… me estaba molestando un poco…

-¡Terminare con todas ustedes! , no eres más que una basura que cayó… -Vinieron unos compañeros detrás de mí, noté su presencia-

Rin POV:

Yo… ¿Soy eso?... ¿Lo seré?

-Dime… ¿Para qué vine a este mundo? Respóndeme…

Kaito POV:

De nuevo los dos… hermanos que hace tiempo fueron separados de una manera cruelmente… Luka y Gakupo seguro querían acabar con ella… se les notaba en la mirada… pero hay algo en ella que es fuerte aún. Sus recuerdos… puede que recuerde si pasa más tiempo con Len…

-Luka, Gakupo, quedémonos haciéndole guardia a Len… si ocurre algo, estaremos listos –Dije con seriedad-

-Kaito… eres un tonto…. –Como siempre Luka contradiciéndome y dándome la espalda-

-Creo que alguien hoy esta de malas… -Gakupo tratando de mantener el aire-

Len POV:

-¿Me preguntas para que viniste a este mundo? ¡Voy a responderte! -Me dirigí hacia ella con mi katana-

Es obvio que está viva por esto… todos fuimos planeados para esta batalla, no necesito la ayuda de nadie, ¡Acabare con ella de una vez por todas!

Rin POV:

No entien… ¡Maldito! ¡Se aprovecha de mí! Ese idiota…

-¡Probare tu sangre! –Le dije y sonreí ansiosa-

No me esperaba más que un gesto de odio de parte suya… no me interesa en lo más minimo, ¡El odio me hace más fuerte!

Cuando menos me doy cuenta, el puso su katana en mi hombro, me pareció algo astuto, ambos estábamos con una mirada tratando de saciar nuestra hambre… también lo tenía acorralado, tenía mi pistola apuntándole a su cuello, un movimiento, y ya era capaz de apretar el gatillo, no soy tan tonta como cree.

Len POV:

Maldita… ambos estábamos mirándonos a los ojos… no sé porque… no podía moverme, lo admito, estaba entre la espada y la pared… o más bien, entre la pistola y la pared… maldita karakuri…

Normal POV:

Pasaron 2 minutos que Rin y Len estaban acorralados… hasta que ambos recordaron algo, no sabían que… los dos se miraron a los ojos y bajaron sus armas rápidamente.

Len POV:

Después de tanto tiempo… esta frente a mis ojos… mi hermana… es una karakuri… ¡No puedo creer que le hayan hecho esto! ¡Acabare con la que le hizo esto! ¡Maldita seas! No puedo creer que la estaba por asesinar… la observe durante unos minutos… estaba tan bella… como ese último día… Rin… te encontré por fin…

-Rin… te encontré hermana…

-Len… -Al terminar de decir mi nombre se desmayó, antes de que cayera al suelo la sostuve-

-Kaito… no le hagan daño a las Karakuris, ellas… son tan inocentes como Rin… levaré a Rin a nuestro viejo hogar… busca a la jefa o jefe de todo esto… asesínalo por mi… te lo pido… -Mire a Kaito con mi ojo lloroso-

Kaito POV:

Lo hizo… Len recupero a su hermana perdida, estaba muy feliz por esto, pero aún la batalla no termina… cuando estaba por irme escuche que dijo que no dañemos a las Karakuris… no entendí eso… se me hizo imposible, pero luego comprendí que todas son muñecas asesinas, ellas no tienen la culpa de ser como son… les robaron su identidad, sus recuerdos, pero personas como esa niña, Rin, tienen recuerdos fuertes y personas para hacerlas fuertes también…

-Len, ten por seguro que esta batalla terminara y todo será como antes, ¡cuida a tu hermana! –Fui con Gakupo y Luka hacía el cuartel de las Karakuris-

Len POV:

Fui corriendo con Rin en mis brazos… tenía tantas cosas que decirle… lo más bueno de todo esto era que ya tengo edad y conciencia como para protegerla, ahora nadie me quitara a mi hermana, quien se atreva a hacerlo… morirá. Rin…

Rin POV:

Abrí un poco mi ojo… tenía un dolor de cabeza terrible… pude observar que me estaban llevando… no cualquier persona… se que su nombre es Len… pero no puedo recordar más nada de él… ¿Quién es él? ¿A caso sabe algo de mí? ¿A dónde me lleva?...

-Len... –Dije observándolo-

-Ahora no Rin, cuando lleguemos a un lugar más tranquilo, hablamos. –Dijo seriamente-

Seguro que ese Len debe ser una persona muy sería por el tono en que me habla… me hace acordar a…

-Ma… maestra Len… mi maestra… -Dije algo preocupada-

Note que se detuvo al escucharme…

-Len… ¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Quién es tu maestra, Rin? –Dijo ese tal Len-

-No puedo decírtelo, está en contra de mis leyes. –Dije seria-

-¡Quieres dejar de defenderla! ¡Ella hizo que me olvides! –Dijo enojado-

Len POV:

No podía comprender a Rin… ¿todavía no había reaccionado? ¿A caso solo recuerda mi nombre?

No puedo volver de nuevo a la zona de guerra es muy peligroso… Aún con Rin en mis brazos volví a tomar camino hacía nuestro viejo hogar… que no estaba tan lejos ya, pero noté algo…su ojo estaba rojo, pero al instante se hizo celeste y se desmayo de nuevo… quizá este recordando… es muy fuerte y muy inteligente… Rin puede con esa cosa que le hicieron para que me olvide… puede recordarme, yo lo sé, confío en eso, confío en Rin.

Este fue el 6° capitulo, ojala les haya gustado /,,/ Saludos nwn


	7. Capitulo 7 - Feliz

Bueno, después de mucho, de nuevo.

Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece, le pertenece a Yamaha.

Rin POV:

Me sentía fuera de mi mundo… estaba confundida… muchas imágenes venían a mi cabeza, pero otras las bloqueaban… hasta que un recuerdo vino a mi mente… yo de pequeña, con un pequeño rubio a mi lado, prometiéndome que siempre me protegería… pero… al instante algo bloqueo esos recuerdos, mi sed… mi sed de matar… hasta que recordé, que deje a Galaco atrás.

-¡Galaco! –Grite y me levante de la falda de un nazi- ¿Por qué me proteges? –Le dije algo confusa-

-¿Es que aún no me recuerdas hermana? –Me miro algo burlón-

-Tonto… yo no tengo familia, ellos me abandonaron en el ejercito, si no quieres que te mate, aléjate de mi, apreciare lo que hiciste por mí, pero, aléjate de mi. –Fui hacía la salida-

Galaco… perdóname por dejarte sola… te encontrare…. Amiga…

FLASHBACK:

Rin tenía unos 10 años y Galaco 14, ambas se encontraban entrenando.

G: ¿Es todo lo que tienes, pequeña?

R: ¡Ya te dije que no me digas pequeña! –Rin golpeo a Galaco en su rostro-

G: Muy… bien… has mejorado Rin… vamos, hoy prometo contarte historias para matarte de miedo - Galaco le sonrió a Rin –

R: ¡Genial! –Rin se subió a Galaco- Oye Galaco… en la gran batalla, nunca me separare de ti… eres mi única amiga…

G: Rin… eres una persona muy buena… también eres mi amiga.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Len POV:

¿Cómo aún no puede recordarme? ¿Qué es lo que les hacen a las Karakuris?

Esa Rin… sigue siendo una tonta, no la dejaré sola ahora que volví a encontrarla, entonces, la seguí, obviamente, sin que ella se diera cuenta, no quería tener más problemas… pero… ¿A dónde se dirigía? Si volvía con su jefa o jefe… estaría en problemas…

La vi dirigirse hacía a una chica tirada en el piso, cubierta de sangre… La abrazo… Rin… ¿Esa era su amiga? … yo… la… mate…

Rin POV:

No podía creer lo que veía… mi única amiga… muerta…

R: ¡GALACO! –Grite lo más fuerte que pude y abrace fuerte a Galaco-

Prometo… que el que te hizo esto, le sacare toda su sangre para luego beberla… ¡maldito seas! ¡Te encontrare!

Cuando voltee, me di cuenta que no estaba sola, ahí estaba el, observándome fríamente.

R: ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

L: Que me recuerdes…

Me retorcí en el piso del dolor de cabeza –

R: Solo… puedo recordar tu nombre… no… no me… -Me abrazo-

L: Rin… por lo que más quieras ¡Recuérdame!

Cerré mi ojo y también lo abrace… vino a mi mente… ese… era… mi… hermano…

R: No me ordenes Len, yo soy la mayor –Sonreí-

LEN POV:

Rin… mi Rin… había regresado… por una de las pocas veces en mi vida… me sentí… feliz…

L: Rin… yo…

R: No digas nada idiota, solo abrázame… he pasado por tanto… te necesite mucho… pero ahora te tengo…

L: Perdóname Rin…

R: ¿De qué hablas?

L: Ya sabes…. Aquella vez yo… yo no pude protegerte…

R: Hey… -Me miro hacía mi rostro - Ambos éramos muy pequeños… no podíamos contra algo así…

L: Rin… -La volví a abrazar- Ahora soy lo bastante fuerte como para protegerte, nada nos separara, de ahora en más… y esta vez, es una promesa seria.

R: … Len… yo… te quiero…

L: Yo también hermana….

R: Oye… estamos entre medio de una guerra… ¿Qué hacemos?

L: ¿Quién fue el o la que te hizo esto?

R: Hatsune Miku… ella me... –Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase la cargue y la lleve hacía el cuartel Nazi-

L: Me cuentas en el camino, esto tengo que decírselo a Kaito.

R: ¡Oye!

L: Vamos Rin, no es tiempo para tonterías, dime lo que te hicieron.

R: Me… me borraron la memoria, me convirtieron en una "Karakuri", muñeca asesina, más bien… la única persona con la que he estado llevándome bien… era Miku… o Galaco… Galaco murió y Miku es mi enemiga… agradezco que estas a mi lado… Len…

No podía contener mi enojo hacía esa maldita persona… solo quería encontrar a Kaito de una vez por todas, informarle esto, acabar con esa maldita que le hizo todo esto a mi hermana y volver a ser… como antes… Feliz…

A


End file.
